The Journey of a Lonely Girl
by TheSilent
Summary: Evangeline Bancroft is a girl from 2011 who always has preferred books over people. But what happens when she finds herself surrounded by strangers in another world? Set after the TVOFDT. Movieverse. EdmundxOC. Rated T for some language and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1  And then they were two

**A/N: So, this is my second story here and my first Narnia fanfiction. I started playing with the idea of a FF after I saw TVOTDT, so here it is. Since I haven't read the books since I was ten, and only read them once (although I loved them), this is a movie verse fic. I'm not a native English speaker; so there might be some mistakes in the text. If so, please don't spit it out and be an ass, just tell me nicely. Pairings will eventually be Edmund and Evangeline, my OC. **

**This story takes place after the DT, but since this is **_**my **_**story, Aslan has changes his mind and all the Pevensies will join us! Yay! So there will be some CaspianxSusan in here, and I don't really remember Liliandill from the books, and I really like Caspian and Susan as a couple, so she's not going to be nice in this story **_**if **_**she is allowed in. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, read on and push the review button and write something to me and I shall be **_**very **_**happy. And by the way, I'm trying to not make my character a Mary Sue, so please tell me if she's becoming one. **

**Chapter 1**

**And then they were two.**

Evangeline looked down at the coffin, soon buried in brown dirt. Droplets of rain hit the wood, leaving a dark mark, like tears. The girl looked up at the sky, following each raindrop with her eyes until they hit the grass. She closed her eyes as one drop hit her right beneath the eyes, and she did not open them until her father pulled her hand slightly. She lowered her head and looked at the white rose she held in her hand, and then at the similar roses that had started to cover the coffin. Slowly, she lifted her hand and dropped the rose. The blue eyes belonging to the girl lingered for a while. They held a sad expression, and looked older than her seven years. Other people started walking away from the grave, chatting silently with each other. Some held a handkerchief between their fingers; others just wiped away their tears with their fingers. And some people didn't cry at all.

They were all sorry for her and her father's loss, or at least, that was what they said. Did they even know how to be sorry? Did they know how she felt? Did they know that she was going to be all alone with her father in their big, white house now without her moms tucking in when it was bedtime? Didn't they know how awkward her father did that? The person in question, her father, was standing beside her. He turned around and started to walk away from the fresh grave as the employees of the church started to throw dirt over the roses. She waited for a while, which caused her father to stop and wait for her.

"Evy, let's go." He called softly to his seven year old daughter, whom was still staring down at the roses.

"Come one, honey." This time the girl turned her head to look at her dad and she nodded slightly. With one last glance at her rose, which was almost buried in dirt, she turned around and walked to her father. Walking away from her mother, tears began running down her cheeks and Evangeline gripped her father's hand fiercely.

…

Ten years later, and that was the only time she had seen her mother's grave. She hadn't seen the head stone, either. She had left all that to her father, who had tried half-heartedly to include her. She had chosen the words that were written on the headstone, though, after much persuasion. "Her lies Mary Elizabeth Bancroft, beloved sister, wife and mother." And below that, a quote from one of her father's books. "And as nightfall comes over us, our love will still be strong. And as dawn breaks, you will be in our hearts." She loved that quote, and her mother had loved it as well. When she was younger, her mom would read extracts from her father's books to her. But never all of them; she would always say that one day, when she got older, she could read them. They could read them together, analyzing her father's words and then ask him if they had got that sentence right, and that metaphor, didn't that mean that?

Now seventeen, Evangeline Bancroft didn't look that much different than she had at the age of seven. Her hair was still strawberry blond, and her eyes were still dark blue. The only change in her appearance was her height and her body shape, which both now looked more womanly than it had looked ten years ago. She was still slightly awkward and clumsy, sceptical and a hopeless daydreamer. And she was still fonder of books than she was of actual people. She found the fictional characters more pleasant to be around, and she liked the fact that deep down they were all good people. Well, most of them were. Nonetheless, she was sitting in her room a snowy Saturday, surrounded by books and bored to death. She couldn't decide what to do. The weather was way too cold to go out for a walk, and she had already finished one book by today _and _visited every single blog she knew. So she had absolutely nothing to do. All her friends were either gone or too busy to talk to her, and to be honest, she would prefer spending the weekend on her own. Her dad was as usual sitting in his office, trying to plot down ideas for a new book.

She sighted and got up from her comfortable window bench. She put her phone in her pocket and started collecting some books. She took the three books under one arm and her computer under the other. Being as silent as she could, she opened her door and stepped out in the hallway. Her father's office and bedroom was right across hers, and he god forbid if something interrupted his work. He would look at her with his big eyes and an expression that screamed; "I am so disappointed in you, Evangeline Bancroft." Better to tip toe her way through the whole house than to get that look.

As she moved further away from her father's office, her paces sped up and soon she was running. Their house was big, and normally she would bump into her father's butler or her old nanny, now functioning as chef, but they were both given the day of. Finally she made it to the other end of the house, and looked up to at the ceiling. There it was the entrance to the loft. She looked around; making sure nobody saw her, before she lifted her hand and grabbed the handle to the small door. The door opened, and standing on her toes she grabbed the ladder with both hands. She tried a few times before she managed to drag it down, and then threw her books up in the loft before climbing up the stairs with her laptop securely held in her right hand. Once up, she put down her laptop and dragged the ladder up again, then closed the door.

She looked around with a content smile. This room, the loft, was as much her room as her bedroom downstairs. She had persuaded her dad a couple of years ago to allow her to paint the walls and ceiling white, to make the room brighter. I had become quite nice, actually. The window gave enough light during the day, so she didn't have to bring a flashlight up. For although she would deny it if anyone asked, Evangeline Bancroft was afraid of the dark. There were some carpets in the room, but other than that there wasn't a single piece of furniture expect for an old, antique wardrobe.

The wardrobe had always been fascinating to her, as it was the only thing in the house that hadn't been there for at least a hundred years or been bought new. There was another story being that wardrobe than the one she had in her room. Somebody else, maybe a lady had used it to store her dresses hundred years ago. Maybe, if she looked, she would find something that could reveal who and how the previous owners had been. Maybe, if she took a brief look she would find _something. _She considered the thought for a moment, but she decided not to. The wardrobe was probably dark. And that was reason enough for her not to do it.

Stepping away from the wardrobe, she sat down by the window and picked up one of the books. It was Jane Austen's _Northanger Abbey._ Flipping the book open on the first page, she started reading. Jane Austen was her favourite author, but she wouldn't tell her dad that. She liked his books a lot, but c'mon, nobody beats Jane Austen.

She read for a while, until she eventually got distracted from a loud noise coming from the wardrobe. She closed her book and got up, nervously watching the antique thing. It sounded like ... birds? In the middle of freaking _January? _And, not to mention, in her loft. Great. Now she was starting to hallucinate as well. Jumping several feet up in the air as another sound came from the wardrobe, she walked slowly against it. It couldn't be... it wasn't voices she had heard, was it? Just then she tripped over something and fell head first, finding herself placed right in front of the wardrobe.

"Shit!" She said as she turned her head to see what had caused her to fall down. With a sudden urge to slap herself in the face, or slamming her head against the wall, she looked at her old suitcase she had lost this summer. She had looked everywhere for that stupid thing! Sighing she got up and sat down by the suitcase. Opening it, she found herself amused. How could she not remember? It had been summer, July, if she was correct, and she had planned on going to the beach with some friends. She had packed her bathing suit and some books, but then it had started raining and the plan was cancelled. She had been picking up some books here when her friend called her, so she had apparently just left the suitcase her.

Looking at her watch, she realised it was time for her to go downstairs and starting making supper. Her dad had always been a hopeless cook, and to be honest, she wasn't better than him at all, but at least she knew how to make a chicken salad. But – she turned her head so her eyes were on the wardrobe. She did have time to figure out what was making that noise.

Tossing her computer and books in the suitcase, she grabbed it and started walking towards the closet, again. This time without anything that might cause her to fall headfirst. Standing in front of the big wardrobe, she was amazed how small it had looked and how big it actually was. Even when she jumped she couldn't reach the top. She grabbed to old-fashioned door handle and opened the door. _Well, that was exiting._ She thought. There was absolutely nothing in there, but the moment she was about to close the door, something caught her attention.

It was a bird, and a quite small bird. It was the kind of bird you saw sitting in the trees singing in the summer, not hiding in an antique wardrobe in January. It was extremely dark in the wardrobe, so she could hardly make out the bird, which was flying around. One moment it was near her, and then it flew to the other end of the closet. And back again. It was like the bird _wanted _her to follow. She hesitated at first, but the bird just continued its flight. So finally she gave in, taking a careful step in to the wardrobe. She gripped her suitcase properly, although she didn't know exactly _what _she needed that for in an old closet. But stepping in to the closet didn't make the bird less eager to show her whatever it wanted to show her, so she took another step, then another one, and another one. _Why is it so dark in here? _But she continued walking after the bird, but suddenly she stopped. This wasn't right. Or logical. Or... real.

She was standing in the middle of a forest, and certainly not in a closet. It looked as it was night already, or still... She didn't know. It was so dark, and a little cold. And not her loft. Panicking, she spun around, but the wardrobe was gone. Gone. Just. Fucking. Gone. How could a damned wardrobe disappear? She continued to scan the woods, but there was nothing except from some very tall trees. Where the hell was she?

Jumping, she spun around again and saw the bird. _The bird... _Something clicked in her mind. The bird had wanted her to follow in the wardrobe, so it was only logical that she should follow the bird now, right? It wasn't like she had no other idea to go, and she had to keep moving and try to keep her mind of the fact that she had no idea where she was other than she had come through a wardrobe. And to stop her from hyperventilating. Yeah, that would be logical. Highly logical. _Oh sure, just keep telling yourself that. Highly logical that you came through a wardrobe... _She shaked her head, clearing her mind. _Just keep walking, follow the bird. _

She stumbled through the woods. It seemed like the darkness was only getting darker, the trees taller and either the bird were speeding up, or she was slowing down. Okay, so she was probably slowing down. But she was tired. It had been late in the afternoon when she got up on the loft, and she had no idea for how long she had been reading when she walked through the... wardrobe. She was tired, hungry, completely exhausted and scared, and lonely, and... She sighted. Alone. Completely alone. All her company was some bird that was flying too her to keep up with. So when she stumbled in a root and fell down, she was too drained of energy so she didn't make an attempt to get up. She crawled into a tree and curled up against it. She blinked away a couple of tears, but her hand sunk down to the ground and before she even had the time to think about the sleeping now probably was a bad idea, she fell asleep.

**A/N: I know, long chapter! Oh my god, I'm surprised by myself. Just don't expect the other chapters to be **_**this **_**long. I just wanted to properly introduce Evangeline and how she got to Narnia. And, please review! 3 Reviews keep me going, you know! I know I have to get better at reviewing the stories I actually read, but I promise, I will be better, and maybe you guys could motivate me to review more **_**and **_**write more? Anyway, to the story. (Yes, I write long AN's, I don't know why, though.) Soo, first I want to apologize for the swearing in this chapter, but seriously, if you went through a closet into a wood, and you was afraid of the dark, and it was dark, and you were tired, hungry, scared and exhausted, you would be thinking some pretty dark thoughts, right? **

**But, before I ruin everything with my nonsense, I'm going to end this AN. And once again, please review and tell me what you think! Any ideas would be extra love! 3**

**The Silent **


	2. Chapter 2  It's all about faith

**A/N: Wow, thanks guys! Thanks to you who have reviewed, but me on their alert list and etc. Wow. Just wow. I love you! **

**Anyone, here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it! I had a terrible writers block at the beginning of this chapter, so... And before I forget **_**again, **_**I do not own anything connected to the Chronicles of Narnia, including the books and the movies. (Big surprise? Yeah, I thought so.) I do however; own Evangeline and other OCs, and the plot. Oh, and just one funny fact before I move on; the title on this chapter was originally "Cool title here once I have written the chapter". Just so you know. **

**And I know Aslan is a little cliché in this chappie, but c'mon, a lion who talks is allowed to be cliché. Right? **

**Correction; MAYOR writer's block. So sorry. **

**Chapter 2**

**It's all about faith**

She woke up, feeling the sun hitting her face. Groaning, she lifted her hand to block the bright light. Then, she suddenly remembered what had happened last night and she sat up instantly and looked around. No. Freaking. Way. Rubbing her eyes before she looked again, she just had to realise the truth. She was still in the wood she had been stumbling around in last night. Not in her big, white bed back home. Not waking up from an uncomfortable position on the loft. No, she was in a freaking forest!However, now that the sun shined and she could see things more clearly, she saw how _beautiful _everything was. It was nothing like the forests back in England. The trees were unbelievably tall, and the _colours... _Everything was so much brighter and stronger here, wherever "here" was.

Standing up, she noticed a wound on her leg. Great. It was probably a result from her tripping last night. At least it didn't hurt. That much. Maybe, if she found some people that could help her, they would be able to tell her where she was and how to get home. Grabbing her suitcase, which she had managed to drag through the forest last night, she remembered something. The bird. She looked around, searching for it, but with no result. It had probably left her to fly home to its nest or something.

She started walking in no specific direction. She just figured if she walked long enough, she had to meet someone eventually. God, it was hot here. The sun was frying her, and she soon began to look water. A river, the sea... something. Looking around more carefully now, she continued walking. But with no result. There wasn't a single drop of water in sight, if you didn't count the drops of sweat on her face. She was ready to give up completely, when she suddenly saw something.

Ten feet away from her, give or take a few feet, was a lion. It was a beautiful lion, with a big mane and golden eyes. But it was, nonetheless, a lion. And considering that the only time she had seen a lion before was when a poor creature was locked up in the zoo, it looked like she was in a very dangerous situation. Scratch that, she _was _in a very dangerous situation.

Gradually, keeping her eyes at the lion, she took a few steps backwards. Being the paranoid girl she was, she had read about what you should do if you came across a bear in the woods. She just had to rely on that walking slowly backwards instead of running would help her stay alive. Hopefully. But just as the thought reached her mind, the lion turned around and locked eyes with her. Feeling her whole body going stiff, she could do nothing but stare back. Such beautiful eyes the lion had. So true, gentle, wild, powerful and dangerous.

Yeah, dangerous. That was probably a good thing to remember.

The lion didn't move, or growled at her as she had expected the creature to do. It just stood there. Maybe she would be able to get away from this. If she just moved slowly, if she managed not to trip and be quiet, then maybe, just maybe, the lion would ignore her and move one chasing something. _Please be blind, please be blind, please don't be hungry._ _Please don't eat me! Please be a vegetarian!_But just as she was about to take a step in reverse the lion opened its mouth and... talked?

"Do not be afraid, little one." Her mouth opened and she blinked a couple of times. This surely had to be a dream. This all was her imagination going a bit too far. The wardrobe, the bird, the lion that _talked._

"Do not be afraid," the lion repeated as he walked against her. "You are not in any danger. Not yet."

Still amazed, she didn't realise what his words meant at once. When she grasped what he had meant, she just looked at him. There was something in his golden eyes that made her, well, not trust him, but at least not expect him to jump at her and bite her head of either. She opened her mouth and talked.

"Where..." Her voice was shaky and she had to take a deep breath before she continued. "Where am I?" It was the only logical question she could think of. She had to know where she was in order to know how to get home.

The lion ignored her question.

"You need to believe in yourself, little one. You need to have faith." The lion looked at her as it wanted her to answer.

"In what?" _In what? Was that the only thing you could think of? _And stupidly enough, it was.

"You will find out soon enough." The lion looked at her with gentle eyes.

_How can I have faith in something I don't even know what is? _She thought as the lion stepped closer to her. Only one foot separated the two of them now.

"By having faith in yourself." She jumped as the lion answered her unspoken question. She was clearly dreaming. Or hallucinating. Or both, for that matter. This wasn't real, none if this was.

"I cannot say I understand how you feel, but you will soon meet someone who does." The lion turned around and started walking away from her. She realised then he was planning on leaving her.

"Wait!" She screamed, and the lion turned around and looked at her.  
"Yes, daughter of Eve?" He asked gently. She didn't bother to try to understand what he was saying.

"Who are you?" She asked in a whisper.

"I am Aslan." And with those words he leaped down from the stone he was standing on and ran away.

"Aslan." She whispered and sat down, suddenly exhausted. Why was this happening to her?

She sat for a while, trying to regain her strength. The lack of food and water was starting to get on her nerves, and she could feel the dizziness and headache coming. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday, and it had to be ages ago. The sun was high on the blue sky, not exactly making her feel any better.

She felt miserable.

She had no idea where she was, how to get home, how to find something to eat or drink, and if she was in danger or not. And she had just met a talking lion. How could she possibly be alright? She felt the tears collecting in her eyes and she didn't bother to hold them back as she dropped herself down on the soft grass and started sobbing. _Why me? _She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. After a couple of minutes, the tears stopped running down her cheeks and she concentrated on breathing calmly. Freaking out was definitely not going to make this any easier. But maybe she could rest a little... That's when she heard it. She twisted her head so fast that it hurts, but she didn't care. The sound of water trickling down a river.

She got up and limped as quickly as she could against the sound. _Damn leg. _She thought to herself and tried to fasten her pace. She stepped past another old looking and extremely large tree, and then she saw the blue, refreshing water. It was a small river, but nonetheless, it was a river. The water had an amazing blue shade, but at the same time it was clear and clean. It was surrounded by rocks and grass on both sides, and the shadows the trees casted highlighted various parts of the tempting water.

Stumbling the last few feet to the river she let go of the suitcase and bent down. She let her fingers feel the cold sensation. She smiled to herself and took a handful of water and splashed it in her face. _There goes my makeup. _She chuckled a little. _Who cares? _Taking another handful of water she brought her fingers up to her mouth and started to drink. The water tasted _so _well, nothing like the metallic water that runs through the old pipes at home. She continued to drink until she was satisfied, and then sat down. Taking of her dirty shoes and socks, she stuck her feet down in the water and let out a sigh of relief. No more walking in high heels in the woods. Her shoes looked and felt horrible. The cold water soon calmed down the pain she had gotten from walking for so long, and it even cleaned up her wound a little. She sat for a while, before her feet got cold and she dragged them out of the water. She grabbed her suitcase and dragged it to where she sat before lifting the lid. She looked around and finally found what she was looking for; her book. Pulling it out of the suitcase, she flipped the book open and started reading.

_The housemaid's folding back her window-shutters at eight o'clock the next day was the sound which first roused Catherine; and she opened her eyes, wondering that they could ever have been closed, on objects of cheerfulness; her fire was already burning, and a bright morning had succeeded the tempest of the night. Instantaneously, with the consciousness of existence, returned her recollection of the manuscript; and springing from the bed in the very moment of the maid's going away, she eagerly collected every scattered sheet which had burst from the roll on its falling to the ground... _

She closed her eyes. This wasn't _that _bad. She had regained her fondness for the sun, she wasn't thirsty anymore, and the wound didn't hurt. That much. However, she still needed to find out how to get home.

Crack. A small sound got her attention and her eyelids fluttered open. _Where did it come from? _She looked around, but she couldn't see a thing. Keeping her eyes on the forest, she put her book down at the forest floor. She continued to scan the forest with her eyes for a while, before deciding that it probably had been a bird or something that wasn't dangerous and lived in the woods. But although the logical part of her brain told her that, she crept up to the body of a tall tree where she could keep an eye on things. Cautiously, she lifted her book up and continued reading about Catherine Morland's life.

* * *

The sun was setting when she finally put her book down. She had forgotten time, and had only noticed how late it had gotten when she had trouble seeing the letters on the page. She put the book down and stretched while yawning a little. It was soon dark, she was tired, and beginning to walk now was of no use at all. So she did what she felt was the most logical thing to do, she decided to sleep here, by the river.

She put her book down in her suitcase and grabbed a towel that originally was going to be used seven months earlier. She caught a glimpse of her computer, almost hidden behind a bikini and some clothes, and had to force back some tears. She just wanted to go home. This was her second night out in the woods, and she was no closer in finding her way home. _Maybe I can use the computer; maybe I'll find a GPS or something..._ She thought, but then dismissed it. Internet, here? In the middle of the forest? Yeah, right. So she closed the lid and laid down in the soft grass. To be honest, she had never been fond of camping, so laying here, gazing up at the stars _could _have been very nice, but she was just frightened.

She didn't know exactly what she was afraid of. After all, the lion had told her that she wasn't in any danger. _Yet, _she reminded herself. _He said you weren't in yet. _And she had to believe him. After all, he was the only, well, not person, but intelligent creature she had met in this place. And he seemed reliable. As much as any lion can seem reliable, that is.

She closed her eyes and forced her mind to think of something else. Landing on the novel she was reading, she fell asleep dreaming about Catherine Morland's adventures. Not her own.

* * *

Her eyes opened quickly and she felt her whole body tremble in fear. There was someone near her. Almost shutting her eyes closed to look as if she was still asleep, she tried to gain control of her constant shaking body. Her heart was racing and her senses sharpened as another sound, similar to the one that had waked her up was to be heard. She couldn't understand what it was. It sounded like footsteps, but yet, different. Muffled by the grass, maybe. Allowing herself to open her eyes a little more, she realised it was still dark. She couldn't see anyone, which made her fear that whoever it was making noise was behind her.

Then she saw something.

Five figures walked out of the woods, all seemed to be on edge. She was about to cry with relief, none of them had seen here. She almost revealed herself when the one of them said something.

"Are you sure this is where you saw something, Lu?" The voice was definitely male.

"_Yes,_ I'm sure Peter." 'Lu' sounded like she was going to roll her eyes.

"Well, are you seeing anything now, then?" The first voice, _Peter, _she reminded herself, asked.

"No, obviously she can't Pete. It's dark, and I can't even see my own hand." A third voice said impatiently, also male.

'Peter' didn't answer.

"Peter?" Another voice shot in, this one female.

"I was just thinking... Let's just camp here tonight, and we'll look around tomorrow. I'm tired." He obviously gave up arguing and sat down. The first girl (for she had sounded like a girl) said happily "Thanks, Pete!" and sat down beside him.

"Well, I just wanna get some sleep, so shut up both of you." It was the third voice. Along with the other female he had taken a seat beside the others.

The fifth figure, whom had been silent until then, spoke.

"I'll take the first watch. I'm not tired." He sat down beside the female, who positioned herself to sit a little closer to the man. The company calmed down, and soon they were all snoring. The man who had volunteered to function as guard as well. She didn't dare to fall back into sleep, in fear of what she was going to do if they did find her. This way, she would be able to get up and run if they saw her, or sneak away. But that hope was soon crushed as the fifth person woke up and rose quickly, waking up the others in the process. Dawn was breaking, and she was positive that if they look towards her, they would be able to spot her right away.

_Shit. _She thought. She had tried to move herself nearer the tree, so she wasn't lying in the middle of their sight when they woke up. But she had forgotten the stupid suitcase and the metallic handle had made a noise. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _

"Who's there?" A voice called. It was the one that had asked the others to "shut up". Out of fear of being seen, she kept her eyes and head down and prayed.

"Edmund, look!" It was the girl's voice. And by the sound of it, they had discovered her. She looked up at them, and met five pair of eyes, staring stunned at her.

* * *

**Second chapter done! So what do you think? Push the little button under there and tell me! I know there's a lot of Evangeline going on, her thoughts and everything, but I just want to show you how she is. And as soon as I find a model I think is fitting, I'll let you know! And that's it, I guess? Anyway, I'll try to get chapter 3 up a little earlier this time, but school's going to be crazy the next weeks, but I'll manage. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not _that _happy with how it turned out, so I might re-write it later. Apologies for wrong spellings and grammar. And before I forget, I would like to thank the people that reviewed the first chapter, so thank you:**

**ILuvZero and Pocky yum (1st review), . (2nd), Edward Lover 1817 (3rd), JuBag (4th) and Princess in Converse (5th). LOVE YOU! :D I would also thank all of you that have but my story on their alert-list and similar things. You have no idea how much it means to me. Bye for now!**

**The Silent **


End file.
